


Ways of Order.

by TricksterBusiness



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterBusiness/pseuds/TricksterBusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ways of Order have been living up to their title for centuries, maintaining peace in their Galaxy. Training many men and women in the craft of  Universal Balances. This includes new teacher, Zachary Griffith, to train his new, brash class of an Elemental, a Psionic abuser, and a teleporter. As a wakng time-bomb, he isn't comfortable he's the right guy to take care of this sort of problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways of Order.

God, he got sick of waiting. Zach waited at the railroad tracks, as instructed. He'd be meeting a bunch of other men, all new to the Ways of Order. Ways, or Order for short. Zach was always scolded for his laziness by shortening the name around the Elders. It was a lame name anyway, it's not like he could make it any worse.

Three guys caught his eye down the abandoned line. From what he could tell, a blond, a brunette, and a guy with a hoodie. Zach had to get off the chunk of rock he sat on to get a better look at them. All looked like they'd just walked out of a gym with broad bodies, and the cocky expression to account for it. _Awesome_. His mood only seemed to decline as they got closer.

"You the teacher?" Asked a man with dark hair in a black suit, on a god damned 80 degree day. Zach's baby blue sleeves were rolled halfway up his arms and the shirt stuck to him with pure sweat. Zach questioned if the guy felt pain.

"Don't call me that." Zach frowned. "But, I guess, I'm Zachary. Call me Zach."

"We know who you are." The blond said with a tightness in his jaw. "We just need to know what, Zachary."

Zach dreaded this was already going off on a bad start. "Self-detonation." He admitted. Much to the surprise of the blond, whose eyes widened at Zach's words.

The blond faltered an apology, sparing a short glance at the two others beside him. "I see." The blond's tone lowered, shuffling to make himself appear less hostile. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, just don't poke me too hard." Zach chuckled, extending his hand out. "Who, and what?"

"Phillip." The blond shook his hand so hard Zach swore he felt a bone pop. He thought he did pretty well not to wince. "Psionic abuse."

"Oh- Jesus." Zach slunk back a little. "Pleasure, Phil." He glanced at the other two. Hoodie-guy couldn't of been over 20, wild brown curls making his hoodie stand up, and loud music thumping from his headphones. Could he read his mind? That would be awkward, Zach grimaced. It always was with the telepaths. When he turned his head to the other guy in the black suit, he was gone. Zach opened his mouth to say something, and hands grabbed his shoulders and made him jump. Laughter roared from behind him, so he span to see the black suited man, apparently having a great laugh at his dismay.

"Your face, oh my god!" the brunette wiped an imaginary tear. "Aaron, teleportation and dimensional transportation."

"Oh fuck me." Zach whispered, teleporter's were rare enough, but when there was one, there was a 99% chance they used their powers for the most annoying practical jokes ever.

"Are you out of your mind?" Phil snarled right at Aaron, glaring from over Zach's shoulder. "He's a walking bomb!"

"It's fine, it's fine." Aaron insisted. "He can just put us back together. It's cool."

"You're reckless, you might wanna start acting a little responsible." Phillip raised his head indignantly, already it was clear he saw himself above the teleporter.

Aaron scoffed. "Thanks dad, I'll start acing all those maths tests now."

Phillip looked ready to tear Aaron apart with a thought, if it weren't for a massive wall of rock that shot up from the ground between the two, and knocked Zach off his feet. He landed on the track with a crunch of gravel, and groaned at his scraped knees. He looked up from the feet in front of his face. The younger man's hand was held down to him. Zach grabbed it and heaved himself up.

"Thank god," he brushed himself off. "An elemental. We have a sane one."

The Elemental smirked, and the stone wall slunk back into the ground with the sound of thunder.

Aaron seemed shocked, and he glanced at Phillip. "Yes, _I'm_ the irresponsible one."

Phillip rubbed his face, his body language showed that he was already regretting this team. _Not as much as me buddy_ , Zach though bitterly.

"So, what do you do, exactly?" Phillip spat at Zach. His patience was stretching thin.

"I show you guys the Ways of Order." Zach shrugged. "We all have a part now, in like... Protecting the world, or something, I got my speech when I was ten. It's basically those superhero movies where no one trusts ordinary people to do their own thing, and have to be kept alive from supernatural forces by the Ways of Order."

"Did you seriously just describe the plot of X-men?" Aaron asked in a resigned tone.

"No, fuck off. We're not mutants. We're the Blessed." Zach retorted. "We're an actual race of people, not defected humans. And where the hell do you think the plot of X-men came from? ... And that's not even the proper plot!"

Aaron snorted. "So, is there some underground Basecamp, or school, or spaceship, we get to go to?"

"We go to the schools next time. You'll be sent out addresses-"

" _Totally_ X-men."

"Aaron," Phillip let out a long breath from his nose. "I swear to fucking-"

"I will knock you both out. With a well placed rock." The Elemental finally announced. Clearly knowing better, Aaron and Phillip shut the hell up.

"You're my favourite." Zach nodded. "Mr...?"

"It's Julian." He yanked out his headphones. "Just Julian."

"Julian's my favourite." Zach said again. "You two should learn. But, anyway, letters will be sent to your house with where to go. I'm just here for an introductory measure." The others didn't seem to have any questions. Aaron pushed past Julian and shook his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Zach-attack."

"Please don't-"

"I'll see you at the institute for gifted youngsters." Aaron cut him off with an added wink. He disappeared with little more than a rush of wind in Zach's face. Julian waved him off, and the earth rumbled around his feet. In a spinning motion, he was swallowed up by the earth, going god knows where. "I have a class full of show-offs." Zach groaned. Phillip chuckled at his exhausted act.

"What are you going to do?" Zach raised a brow at the taller man. "Travel through my what-ever energy to somewhere else? I heard Psionic users can do that."

"I'm walking." Phillip smirked at him. "If you wanted to join me, time-bomb."

"Original." Zach huffed a laugh. He shoved his hands in his pockets and strode down the railroad track with Phillip. As it turned out, he wasn't as broody a dude as Zach thought. Up until a bird crapped on his jacket and he made it drop dead, that bit worried him. All his new pupils did. This would be a long couple months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to turn this into a longer piece. Please, feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
